1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic choke in an automobile engine or other engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Manual chokes and automatic chokes have long been available, but recently the latter are favored for reasons of market demand, and reliability for anti-emission.
Even the automatic choke, however, has various troubles. First, the cost is high. Next, the control mechanism is complicated and if the opening and closing of the choke valve are controlled only by the engine performance, the exhaust gas becomes uncontrollable for anti-emission; and accordingly installation of both a choke breaker and a choke opener becomes necessary to assure both drivability and controllability of exhaust gas. Moreover on account of the presence of the choke breaker and the choke opener in addition to a bimetal means to open and close the choke valve, the range of temperature control is limited and the effect of the expensive bimetal means provided for control of this range is lost.